Such a bridge deck is known. The composite panel thereof is often provided with steel edge beams at the edges. These steel edge beams may extend transversely to the longitudinal direction of the bridge deck, and conduct the forces which result from the weight of the bridge deck and the weight of the road traffic travelling over the bridge deck. The concentrated imposition forces which occur at the site of the support of the edge beam on the bridge support can therefore be distributed regularly over the composite panel. Also, such edge beams may be provided at the longitudinal edges of the composite panel.
Although a bridge deck produced in this way is ideal for heavy traffic, it is found however in practice that, in the long term, problems can occur at the site of the transition from the steel edge beam to the composite material of the bridge deck. These problems are partly caused by the fact that the steel edge beam has a greater stiffness than the composite material. The forces exerted on the bridge construction from the wheel loads of the road traffic therefore lead to uneven deformations occurring at the transition between the steel edge beam and the composite material. The steel edge beam deforms to a lesser extent than the composite material, such that the adhesion between the components is continuously subjected to alternating loads. In the end, the adhesion can fail.
The resulting crack formation in the surface of the bridge deck allows moisture to seep in, such that corrosion and further cracking can occur in frost.
It is therefore desirable to create an improved bridge deck. Furthermore, it may be desirable to create a bridge deck which is less susceptible to differences in deformation which occur between the steel parts and the composite parts thereof. It may also be desirable to create a bridge deck in which cracking under the influence of alternating loads is countered.